Achilles
"You kidding me? All I really got at Prescott is a bunch of books and a Chucky Cheese t-shirt," -- Achilles to Edwards before the final push into Archangel Oliver Barrow, commonly referred to as "Achilles", is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead by EDStudios. He is a resident of Prescott who was the first among the community to agree with Edwards' plans to unite against the Frontiersmen. As a result, although he was initially distrusted by Edwards, he eventually gains his respect as a valued comrade and is also known for his skills in combat. Rising to the position as one of Edwards' most trusted allies, Achilles is extraordinarily agile and one of the series' most ferocious combatants. Overview Personality Achilles is a highly rational, logical, and thoughtful man with a knack for advising. He values justice and fairness greatly, believing that one should not criticize others for doing things they would not have done themselves. In his first appearance, he appears to be a casual guy with a puckish sense of humour, but as the story progresses he reveals himself to be much different. He is generally quite serious and is always the first to speak up for what is right and what needs to be done. Achilles is a natural survivalist in the zombie apocalypse, capable of extreme feats of human ability. Achilles is also a very good hand to hand combatant, arguably the best in the series, able to hold his own against Drew, Kyle, Gaunter O'Kyle and even Edwards. He uses his skills to dispatch zombies with ease and deal with hostile threats easily. Achilles, however, is not just a good hand to hand combatant, he is also an escape artist, managing to escape from the most hopeless situations, such as his capture by the Frontiersmen. It was these survivalist traits that gained him the position of Prescott's ambassador and scouter, a position he uses to try and recruit help against the Frontiersmen and the Fear. Achilles is a quick thinker and a great tactician, and is one of Edwards' loyal allies and later helps him, Samuel and Katherine co-ordinate their battle plans against the Frontiersmen and is the man they use as their front-runner. His quick thinking and tactical nature help him to overcome many odds. He firmly believes that Edwards is the leader humanity needs for the future and that he will do anything to help Edwards make his goals a reality. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Achille's life before the outbreak. It is possible he lived in Montana. Post-Apocalypse At some point, Achilles came across a small group of former members of the New Buckingham Corps. Having impressed them with his skills, they invited him into their community. Season 15 Death Killed by: * The Lady (alive) * Zombies (before reanimation) While fighting through a cluster of Fear, Achilles is caught by surprise as The Lady runs him through with her blade and through his heart. With the few seconds of consciousness, he has left, he stabs her in the rib with his dagger before The Lady kicks his corpse into a cluster of walkers, who tear his body apart. It is assumed that there is not enough left of his body to reanimate. Killed Victims * Numerous unnamed members of the Frontiersmen * 3 unnamed members of the Fear * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Harry Edwards Trivia * Achilles has displayed exceptional skills in close-quarters combat, tracking, and escaping. * Achilles is one of the few characters EDStudios misses and regrets killing. Category:Characters Category:Prescott Category:Commonwealth of New Graystone Category:New Graystone Military Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Characters